yo me opongo!
by himawari waifu
Summary: kiba ama a una chica que se casara con un señor feudal..pero un imprevisto hace que toda su esperanza caiga en manos de su amiga hinata..como hara hinata para ayudarlo? pues lean y averigüen :)!


Kiba:….tengo que prohibir esa boda aunque me cueste la vida y mi magnifica reputación!...-decidido mientras miraba el horizonte-…

hinata:…kiba-kun…no será otra de tus locuras?...-mirándolo mientras caminaban ambos por la aldea-…

kiba:..de que locuras me hablas si nunca las hago!...-mirando a hinata-….bueno si e hecho locuras pero no creo que tan grandes como para no poder hacer esta?...

hinata:…pero si ella te rechazo la primera vez y la segunda y tercera…-mirándolo con pena-…

kiba:….pero ahora se que si le gusto veras!...-explicándole-…ayer me mando un mensaje con una de sus amigas y me dijo que ella se dio cuenta que me amaba y que lo único que quería era ue la rescate de ese error!...-sonriendo-…entonces mi plan es mañana cuando sea la boda y al momento de que el padre diga "si alguien se opone a la unión de estas dos personas que hablo ahora o calle para siempre" entonces entrare como todo galán de televisión y dire "YO ME OPONGO!" y desde ese momento estaremos ella y yo juntos para siempre!...

hinata:..kiba-kun estas seguro de ese plan?...-con gotas en la cabeza-..

kiba:…hinata no es justo tu te casaste hace un año y hasta sino a tenido mas citas que yo! Yo también quiero casarme!...-mirandola con carita de perro mojado-…

hinata:….bueno,,,de es no hay discusión ¡ y te apoyo en todo momento! Eres un gran amigo y mereces ser feliz!...-sonriendole-….

kiba:….gracias hinata!...-tomandole las manos a la altura de sus hombro-….te prometo que todo saldrá bien mañana!...

naruto:….KIBA UN METRO LEJOS DE MI ESPOSA!...-gritando desde la torre hokage y con un puño levantado(se detuvieron justo al frente de la torre hokage y el rubio justo miraba a fueraXD)-..

kiba:…si!...-levantando las manos de el de paso soltando las de hinata como si lo fueran a arrestar-….hinata tu esposo es celoso e_e…

hinata:…si? O.o…..-mirando a kiba y luego a naruto que la saludaba y le decía que llegaría temprano a almorzar y luego entraba de nuevo a la oficina-…..pues no lo había notado…-pensativa-…

kiba:…-bajando las manos y mirándola-..bueno por el momento yo me hire a preparar mentalmente se supone que será una boda en grande y están inivtado entre la gente naruto y tu no?...

hinata:…pues si..se casara con un feudal de konoha..-mirando a kiba-…naruto-kun es el reciente hokage y es su deber….es por eso que estoy preocupado que hagas algo que pueda ser peor….-preocupada por su amigo-…

kiba:..ya te dije que no te preocupes todo saldrá bien!..-sonriendo con arrogancia-….

al otro día….

hinata:…ki-kiba-kun como es que no hiras!?...-preocupada mientras estaba en su casa sola ya que le pidió a naruto que se adelantara para llamar a kiba a ver si aun estaba decidido en su plan pero algo paso-….

kiba:..-en su casa mas espesifico en el baño-…hinata!...de los nervio no dormi nada ayer y para acabarla me dieron dolores de estomago y no puedo salir del baño aunque quiera!...-sentando en w.c XD-…..

hinata:….pero…-mirando la hora-….la boda esta empezando ya y no llegaras a tiempo!...-preocupada-…

kiba:….hinata, ñera,comadre y madre de los futuros hijos del hokage tienes que salvarme e impedir la boda tu!...-tratando de no soltar el celular y apunto de entrar en un coma de gasesXDD-….

hinata:…debes estar bromeando kiba-kun yo no se como hacer eso!...

kiba:….solo tienes que impedirla hasta que valla te prometo..que voy a ir pronto solo tienes que detener la boda..mi futuro esta en tus manos hinata!...-cortando la llamada y viéndose la cara morada y ahora mostrándose la casa de kiba y sonidos raros ustedes entiendenXD-…

hinata:….-ya no escuchando a kiba y mirando el celular y luego el reloj por un momento-…debo hacerlo por kiba-kun y por que el también me ayudo en muchas ocasiones!...-sale corriendo aunque con el vestido hasta las las rodillas y sensiilo con un pañuelo de seda cubriéndose los hombros de color azul del mismo vestido solo que el vestido un poco mas claro y tacones de tacon corto-….vamos piernas y tacones no me fallen!...-sale corriendo-…

…mientras tanto en la boda…..

padre(cura,sacerdote o como le llamen en su país):….y damas y caballero si hay algún impedimento en que estas dos almas no puedan..

naruto:…sakura,sasuke no han visto a hinata?...-susurandole a sus amigos que estaban al lado de el también mirando la boda(invitados por ser los héroes también de guerra)

sasuke:..no se por que me obligaste a venir a esta boda si es aburrida…-como siempre sasuke quiero revolución pero se que no pude uchiha reclamandoXD-…

sakura:…no naruto no la hemos visto pensé que había ido al tocador o algo..-susurrandole-…

padre:..estar juntas en todo momento de sus vidas que hable ahora o callen para siempre…

hinata:….YO ME OPONGOOOOOO!...-practicamente dándole una patada a la puerta de la iglesia escuchándose un "HOOOO!" y un "que!?"-…

naruto:…..que que!?...-levantandose y mirando a hinata que había que decirlo entrar de esa manera tan ruda y con ese vestido lo dejaron babeando por segundo y luego recupero la compostura-….de que hablas hinata!?...

sasuko:…ho ahora si se puso bueno esto!...-sacando de sabra donde un pote de palomitas y mirando todo-…

sakura:…..-mirando a sasuke-….sasuke-kun no deberías comer en una iglesia por que…sabes que!? ,mejor dame yo también estaba aburriéndome…-tomando un poco de palomitas mirando todo-…

hinata:….akumi no debes casarte!...-mirando a la novia que había que decirlo estaba con una cara de "quecojonespasa!?" y el novio con cara de "o mierdashuri!?"XD-….

akumi:…hinata-sama?...-sin entender que pasaba-…

ruito(el novio):….que esta pasando aquí hinata-sama esto es una ofensa!...

naruto:…oye no le grites a mi mujer!...-mirando a ruito-….hinata explica esta ofensa!..

hinata:….-mirando a naruto-…cariño no malentiendas pero es..-si saber que decir-..yo solo….yo TT_TT…..

kiba:….-llegando detrás de hinata mientras gritaba-..amor miooo!..-reciviendo como respuesta una patada espartana de naruto-…pero que!?

naruto:..sabia que me la querias quitar!...-con venas en la frente y cabeza-…

kiba:…que!?...-mirandolo-…yo le hablo a akumi!...-levantandose-…akumi amor mio te amo y yo se que tu igual!...-acercandose a akumi-…

akumi:…pero que estas diciendo idiotta yo no te amo!...-molesta-…

publico:…hooooo!...

sasuke:..esto parece telenovela…..-aun comiendo con sakura-..

akumi:…kiba estas loco yo no te amooooo!..

kiba:..pero si hace poco mandaste a una amiga a decirme que me ama!...-con el corazón roto-..

akumi:…yo no e enviando a nadie a nada! Ahora lárgate!...

publico:…buuu!...-diciendole a akumi-….

kiba:…entonces tu y ni yo y yo y tu…-sudando frio sin saber que hacer y mira a hinata de reojo-….a-ayuda..

hinata:…..es hora del plan b!...-sacando de su cartera una bolita de humo-…cariño nos vemos en casa preparare carne con patatas! Y ramen!...-tirando la bomba de humo al piso y aproechando el humo saca a un kiba hecho piedra-….

todos:..-ya sin el humo y viendo que ya no estaba kiba ni hinata ni sakura?-…

sasuke:…bravo bravooo!...-levantandose y aplaudiendo-…

naruto:…carne y ramen ewe…-aun recordando-…y el "postre" ewe..

publico:..hokage e_eU…

mientras tanto..

hinata:..gracias por ayudarme sakura-san te debo una n_nU…

sakura:..de nada amiga además el pobre kiba esta destruido…-mirando a kiba que por cierto era arrastrado por ella-…..ademas asi me invitas una cena en tu casa ya que amo tu carne con patatas *w*!

hinata:..si quieres también invitamos a sasuke-kun n_n…-caminando con ella en la atardecer-…y a kiba llevemolos a su casa…

sakura:..pero pasamos a cambiarme este vestido!...

…lose esta horrible pero es que intente darle todo el toque posible espero les haya gustado y pronto subiré uno especial de navidad! n_n/! feliz casi navidad y año nuevo!...


End file.
